The Fright before Christmas
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Danny rules over Halloween Town but he must find a way to live up to Halloween Town's expectations for him. The young king starts to feels pressured to live up to his predecessor's legacy but a secret admired will help him realize his mistakes, she will help him to walk his own path, and live out of his predecessor's shadow.
1. The Pumpkin king

Narrator - Ghost writer

Danny – Jack Skellington

Ember – Sally

Jack Fenton – Santa

Dan Phantom – Oogie

The mayor – Vlad Plasmius

Zero – Cujo

Lock – Tucker

Stock – Sam

Barrel – Dani

Dr. Frinklestein - Technus

* * *

 **The Fright before Christmas**

 **The Pumpkin King**

 _Shout out to Invader Johnny_

Ghost Writer sat in front of fireplaces as he wrote down some poems, he moved his glasses slightly and looked up. He smiled and put his notepad down and adjusted his glasses slightly, he moved slightly in his comfy red armchair.

"Welcome, everyone! And happy holidays! I'm so glad you could join me today. Today I have a special treat for you all….. A tale about a young ghost, who's recently began king but tries to live outside of his predecessor's shadow. Now! Enough talking and let's get to the story, please sit down and get comfortable."

Ghost Writer took a red velvet book from the small table which was beside him, he opened the book and went to the first chapter before looking back up.

"Our story beings in an alternated world called Halloween Town! Now this town is only a part of many but we'll get to that part later, so…. Where was I? Oh yes! Halloween Town…." Ghost Writer said licking his finger and turning the page.

 _Halloween Town_

 _…._

 _Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 _This is Halloween, everybody makes a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town, we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

 _I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

 _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

 _I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

 _That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween!_

 _Let us present the Pumpkin King!_

 _He rules over Pumpkin Town!_

 _He scares everyone around! The fright and screams!_

 _Beware of our king!_

 _The pumpkin king, Danny is his name!_

 _He sneaks in the shadows, and will scare you!_

 _He is the ghost of Halloween Town!_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _In this town, we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

….

Danny leapt into the air and landed in a small fountain, he slowly rose with his hands across on his chest as he smiled at his fellow ghosts, who continued to sing their wonderful song. He smiled and extended his arms at them, he just loved hearing this song!

" _Wow…. He`s sure amazing_ " Ember smiled as she claps her hands, while she stood next to a tree with two hanging skeletons clapping along with the rhythm of the music. She watched in amazement as Danny held the statue which was in the fountain, he lifted himself up and opened his hands to the other ghost below.

"That was a great Halloween!" Wulf shouted and clap his paws together

"Wonderful work everyone!" Vlad shouted and adjusted his tie slightly, "As mayor of Halloween town! I wanted to congratulate you, Daniel!"

"Thank you, Vlad," Danny said jumping away from the fountain and smiling at everyone.

" _I wonder I he became the Pumpkin King_ _?_ " Ember simply thought as she watched a few ghost congratulating Danny on another successful Halloween, " _Danny so handsome….. but he would never go for a girl like me…._ "

Ember sighed softly and moved away from the tree slightly, she wanted to get a better look of this handsome man, who would never pay attention to her. She knew she could never have him compared to the women who surrounded him, but she could always dream of the impossible and watched from afar.

"There you are!" Technus said pulling Ember's hand, "I told you not to run off like that!"

"Let me go!" Ember said pulling against him, "I can do whatever I want! Why won't you let me do what I want? I want to see the world!"

"No, you can't! You've just arrived here and I'm responsible for taking care of you!" he said.

"I arrived here three years ago! I don't need you to watch over me anymore!" Ember said pulling back some more. Ember sighed as she tried to free herself, she used to live in the country of Halloween realm and decided to move to Halloween town. She decided to move in with a family friend, Technus, who agreed to take care of her and show this country girl around town.

"You're not ready to go out my yourself!" Technus said and pulled on her arm harder, "And stop putting sleeping drugs in my soup! So, you can simply sneak out!"

"Let go of me!" Ember said pulling away forcefully and managed to break free from his grip; Technus fell back and hit the ground, he groans and saw Ember had escaped.

"Damn, girl!" Technus groan and got up

"Thank you, everyone!" Danny said moving his hands slightly as he backed away slightly, as ghosts were starting to corner him.

"It was much better before you," Skulker said and crossed his arms, glaring at the young king, " _He_ did them much better than you ever could"

"Oh! Be quiet" another ghost shouted

"Everyone! It's time to announce who won the prizes!" Danny looked up and saw Vlad holding his microphone, he held a small trophy and started to announce the winner for the most blood sucked. Danny sighed and saw his chance to escape, he quickly ran the other direction before anyone would be able to stop him.

 _"Fright Night... I could never live up to him…."_ Danny sighed and stared at the full moon, he only became king of Halloween town only three years ago after Fright Knight disappeared. But not before he announced his successor which so happened to be him, a few were against his decisions and were still against the idea of such a young king.

" _Ugh…._ " Danny sighed while he walked away from the town, he walked through the cemetery, he stops for a second and taps his leg.

"Cujo," Danny said while he taps his leg once more. Cujo flew out of the ground and wag his tail, he quickly followed Danny and barked for him to play. He walked through the cemetery. He sang slightly as he walked through the gravestones, unaware Ember was hiding behind a nearby gravestone listening to him.

" _He sounds….. so, sad…._ " Ember thought to look up slightly, watching Danny walked on top of a strange hill. She moved away from her hiding spot and followed him, she quickly hides behind a statue and continued to watch him. " _What's wrong with him?_ " Ember moved away from the small statue and quickly ran towards him, but made sure to keep her distance since she didn't want to get caught.

Danny walked down as the mountain help him down, he sang some more and walked into the forest with Cujo right behind him. He shook his head slightly and disappeared into the woods; Ember stood up from her hiding place and stared at the mountain for a few seconds.

"Danny..." Ember mumbled, she felt sorry for him and didn't know why he was so sad? He was the Pumpkin king! So, why was he so sad? Ember walked towards two gravestones and bend down, she started to gather some deadly nightshade.

 _Technus laboratory_

Ember placed the deadly nightshade into a jar, she quickly put the jar away when she heard Technus calling her name. she quickly closed the cabinet and turned to see Technus walking towards her, she smiled slightly and waited for him.

"Ember!" Technus said glaring at her, "You came back"

"I did….." Ember mumbled looking down slightly

"Come with me," Technus said motioning her to follow him. Ember sighed and followed him to his laboratory, she sat down and watched him do some experiments. "That's twice this week that you slip me that deadly nightshade in my tea! And ran off!" Technus said placing some things down.

"It was three times," Ember said

"Stop lying! I've taking you in!" he said and glared at her

"I'm restless! I can't help it!" Ember said sighing and sitting up

"It's just a phase," he said watching her, "You have to be patient alright?"

"I don't want to be patient…," Ember mumbled looking away, "I want to see the world! The human world!"

"Out of the question!" Technus said and shook his head at her, "You're safer here with me! In this home and away from the human world!"

"But the human world is so…. Interesting…. I want to explore it!" Ember said looking down slightly, "I don't want to be trap here"

"Nonsense!" Technus said and brushed it off, "Forget about this foolish dream of yours!"

"But…." She mumbled

"Now!" Technus shouted and crossed his arms

"Alright…" Ember mumbled sighing softly

 _Forest_

Danny walked further into the forest and heard Cujo barking, he looked back and saw Cujo moving around.

"Oh…. Not now, Cujo," Danny said moving his hand slightly while he continued to walk further away. Cujo continued to bark and whined slightly, Danny sighed and picked up a stick and threw it. Cujo barks happily and quickly went to retrieve it, he returned to Danny and followed him while he held the stick.

 _Halloween Town – Danny's home_

Vlad stopped his car and hump as he walked towards Danny's home, he held some papers which were tuck under his arm. He opened the gate and walked up the stairs, he humps some more and rang the doorbell.

"Danny?! Are you home?" Vlad asked while he waited patiently; Vlad raised a brow slightly and knocked on the door. "Danny? I got the plans for next Halloween? Danny! Please answer? I'm just an elected official I can't make decisions myself! DANNY! ANSWER ME!"

Vlad lean back to much and fell back, he hit the stairs like a ball would and hit the ground. He groans and looked up slightly, he touched his neck slightly and sat up.

"Where is he?!" Vlad whined and looked around

"He's not home," A ghost said while he glance at his friends

"What?!" Vlad shouted

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Fright Knight's legacy

 **End**


	2. Fright Knight's legacy

Narrator - Ghost writer

Danny – Jack Skellington

Ember – Sally

Jack Fenton – Santa

Dan Phantom – Oogie

The mayor – Vlad Plasmius

Zero – Cujo

Lock – Tucker

Stock – Sam

Barrel – Dani

Dr. Frinklestein - Technus

* * *

 **The Fright before Christmas**

 **Fright Knight's legacy**

Danny stared at the strange doors, he saw an egg shaped one, a turkey, a heart one, a four leaf clover, a pumpkin one, and finally a Christmas tree shape door. He smiled and opened the door, he glances inside when he felt a strange wind pulling him inside. Danny shouted as he fell through this strange portal with snowflakes surrounding him, he suddenly found himself on this strange substance.

" _What is this? Fright Knight would have never…._ " Danny walked towards the small lit village, he saw how joyfully it was compared to Halloween town. He walked closer when he suddenly trip and followed down the hill, he got up and smiled at this strange town.

….

 _What's this? What's this?  
There's colour everywhere  
What's this?  
There are white things in the air  
What's this?_

 _I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
What's this? What's this?_

 _There's something very wrong  
What's this?_

 _There are people singing songs  
What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing_

 _Everybody seems so happy_

 _Have I possibly gone crazy?  
What is this? What is this?_

 _There are children throwing snowballs  
They're toys all over the place  
And no one's dead_

 _There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
I feel so warm around this house!  
That's coming from inside_

 _Oh, look_

 _They're hanging mistletoe, they kissing  
Why that looks so unique, inspired_

 _They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?_

 _In here they've got a little tree_

 _And who would ever think  
And why?_

 _They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings_

 _And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_

 _This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?_

 _Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cosy things_

 _Secure inside their dreamland_

 _What's this?_

 _The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place, there seems to be_

 _Good feeling all around  
Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Are everywhere_

 _The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough_

 _I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?_

 _Christmas Town, hmm_

….

 _Halloween Town_

"Stand aside everyone!" Vlad shouted pushing some ghost out of his way, he flew up and took a mic, "We have to find Danny! There only 365 days until Halloween!"

"364 days!" Wulf shouted

"Did we check everywhere?" Vlad shouted and looked down at a couple of ghosts

"I checked everywhere" a ghost shouted

"Me too!" another shouted as well

 _Technus's home_

Ember stared at the window and stared outside, she sighed slightly and wished she could go out and see the world. But she couldn't and Technus wouldn't let her anyway, she moved away from the window and went to the cabinet. She took down the deadly nightshade and brought the jar to some soup, she was preparing for Technus.

"This should do it" Ember whispered pouring some deadly nightshade inside, she covered her eyes slightly seeing a skull shape smoke forming before disappearing.

" _I should cover the smell_ " Ember glance at a small shelf and took Frog's breath, she opened the jar and allowed the frog to burp into the soup.

"Ember! Is the soup ready?!" Technus shouted

"Coming!" Ember shouted putting some soup in a bowl and walking upstairs.

"Hm….." Technus scratched his head slightly while he read through some papers, he glances over and saw Ember walking towards him with soup.

"Lunch time," Ember said placing the soup down.

"Looks good," Technus said taking his spoon and smell Frog's breath, "What is this? You added frog's breath!"

"What's wrong with Frog's breath?" Ember asked playing dumb

"There is nothing more suspicious than frog's breath! I'm not eating until you try It first!" Technus shouted and pushed the soup towards her.

"Alright" Ember mumbled taking the soup and purposely drop it, she bends down and took a spoon with holes which she had hidden. She got back up and placed the spoon inside, watching as the liquid passed through the holed spoon, she pretended to eat and even added some yum.

"Technus…. how did Danny become king?" Ember asked staring at him, "Yesterday... Skulker mention something about Fright knight I think?"

"Why so interested?" Technus asked moving his soup closer

"I just want to know…," she mumbled and look away slightly

"Hm….. Well Before Danny became the Pumpkin King, Fright Knight was the one who held that position" Technus explained and started to eat his soup, "He was a great king"

"What did he do?" Ember asked while she continued to watch Technus eat his soup

"Long ago….. ghosts around here weren't the joyful type you're used too, Ember" Technus explained moving some papers around, "Ghosts back then would terrorise the human's none stop, they would make terrible deals which would never work out for the one who made the deal with the ghost. The humans were terrified and Fright Knight noticed how much harm we did, so he decided to stop this habit. Fright Knight managed to find a few ghosts who shared the same ideas as him, he started a revolution within the loving terrorising ghosts"

"Was there someone who ruled over them? The ghosts who loved to scare the humans?" Ember asked she couldn't believe all those loveable, goofy, ghosts used to be monsters.

"There was a ruler but he disappeared when Fright knight rose up, and took power and became king of Halloween town. Fright Knight stopped the terrorising over the humans and came to a comprise with the ghosts, 'Scare the humans once a year, leave them alone otherwise', it took some time and a few ghosts were against this idea. But Fright Knight was patient and over time all accepted his rule, and that one day became Halloween." Technus explained finishing his soup and pushing the bowl away.

"Why isn't he here?" Ember asked taking the empty bowl

"That's the strange part," Technus said sighing slightly, "He disappeared as well but before he left, he chose Danny to be his successor"

"Why him?" she asked and felt happy, she was finally getting to learn Danny some more.

"Fright Knight raised Danny for most of his life, so it seems natural he would pick him to be the next king," Technus said yawning slightly.

" _Danny must feel pressured to live up to Fright Knight's legacy…._ " Ember glanced down slightly and stared at the empty bowl.

 _Town hall_

Vlad groan while he sighed with other ghosts around him, they didn't know where Danny was and didn't know what to do now!

"This is so annoying!" Vlad groan when he heard barking, "Wait…. Cujo!"

Vlad quickly looked up and saw Cujo phased through the gates, they soon saw Danny drive towards them with strange items in his car.

"Danny back!" ghosts shouted flying towards him and greeting him; Danny smiled and waved at them while he drove closer to his home.

"You're back, Danny!" Vlad shouted smiling at him while he stopped the car

"And I have so much to tell you all!" Danny shouted exiting his car and walking towards him, "It's wonderful! Gather a town meeting, Vlad!"

Vlad went through the town and announced the town meeting, he looked around and saw the ghosts whispered and headed towards city hall. Ember smiled slightly and placed a blanket on Technus as he slept from the Deadly nightshade, she quickly left the home and headed towards the town hall. She entered and saw other ghosts were already gathered, she sat down and heard whispers from other ghosts wondering what this town meeting could be.

"Hello everyone!" Danny shouted once everyone had gathered. Danny smiled as he explained what he had seen in Christmas town, he walked around the stage and saw the other ghosts stare with a confused look slightly. Danny showed them everything he had gather in Christmas Town, he showed them a present first with a few ghosts getting a closer look. He placed the gift down and showed them a Christmas sock, he smiled and explained its purpose.

"This sounds fun!" Vlad shouted and flew down. Danny watched ghost's whisperer and mumble to each other, he grins and explained Christmas Town's ruler named, Santa Clause. The other ghosts clap and cheered once he had finished singing; Danny walked backstage and smiled at his plan.

 _Later that night – Danny's home_

Danny lay in bed with piles of Christmas tales surrounding him, he paused and put a book away before taking another one. He was trying to understand what made Christmas so special, and most importantly what was Christmas.

" _There most be the logic behind this…._ " Danny thought thinking while he stared at his books.

 _The next morning_

Danny returned from Technus and asked him to borrow a few items, Technus agreed once he finished punishing Ember for drugging him once more. Danny had thanked Technus before he headed back home, he soon started experiment one several Christmas items.

"This should do it" Ember whispered while she walked through the home, gathering a few things she needed. She smirks and flew out the window, she held the basket and looked down at the bottle and some snacks she had prepared for him.

" _He's must be hungry,_ " Ember thought to see Danny's home, " _I know he'll enjoy this_ "

Ember smiled and landed, she went towards the pulley system Danny had hanging from his home. She placed the hook on the basket and threw a rock at his window, she waited a few seconds and saw Danny looking down at her.

" _I can't believe he answered!_ " Ember smiled and waved at him and felt her 'heart' skip a beat when he waved back at her. She pulled the rope and watched her basket reach him, she smiled some more and quickly left once Danny had taken the basket.

 _Early morning_

Danny walked around his room and tried to understand Christmas, he moved a few things and sang while he crushed an ornament. He suddenly realised the principal of Christmas, he quickly opened his bedroom window which had a small balcony. He looked down at the few ghosts who were down below, he raised his arms in the air to gain their attention.

"This year! Christmas will be ours!" Danny shouted from his window

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Christmas

 **End**


	3. Christmas

**The Fright before Christmas**

 **Christmas**

Ember sighed softly as she waited in line, she saw Danny assigning a task to everyone in Halloween town. She didn't like this idea of taking over Christmas but she wanted to help him, she wanted another excuse to see him.

"Ember!" Technus shouted.

Ember gasped softly and quickly hide behind a small wall, she managed to see Technus walked past her and continued his way.

"Here you go," Danny said giving a doll to a small group of ghosts.

"What is this?" one of them asked

"A doll can you make more?" Danny asked smiling at them

"I think?" one of them mumbled walking away with the others.

"Ah! Technus!" Danny said smiling at him, he took one of his books and opened it to a page where the sellout of Santa was flying in the air with his reindeer. "Can you make me these?" he asked pointing to the reindeer.

"The construction seems simple enough…." Technus mumbled staring at the photo

"How horrible this Christmas will be!" Vlad said

"No, how jolly!" Danny corrected

"Oh…. how jolly," Vlad said nodding his head

"Danny!" Tucker shouted running towards Vlad and him

"What are they doing here?" Vlad shouted pointing at them

"Danny called for us!" Tucker said taking his devil mask off, "Tucker!"

"Sam!" she said as she removed her mask as well

"Dani!" she said lastly and did the same

"Ah! Halloween's finest trick or treaters!" Danny said going down to their level, "The job I have for you is top secret"

"And we thought you didn't like us, Danny," Sam said laughing as she held Dani and Tucker

"You're not allowed to tell anyone! Not a single soul!" he said and brought them closer; Danny leans in and whispered his request to them. "And one more thing! Leave Dan OUT OF THIS!" Danny shouted.

"Whatever you say, Danny," Tucker said

"Of course, Danny," Sam said as well

"No problem," Dani said as well as they all crossed their fingers from behind their back. They laugh and quickly left town hall, they walked down a small hill and arrived at an old tree with a gate hanging from a rope.

"I want to do it!" Dani said

"Let's draw straws!" Tucker said

"Danny said we should work together!" Dani said

"Three of a kind!" Sam said as the makeshift elevator went up.

"Birds of a feather!" Tucker replied

"Now and forever!" Sam said laughing slightly

"Wheee!" Dani shouted laughing as well

…..

 _(La, la, la  
La, la, la)_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights_

 _First, we're goin' to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate_

 _Wait, I've got a better plan  
To catch this big red lobster man  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
And when he's done we'll butter him up_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years  
Then see if he talks_

 _Then Dan  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'II be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook him rare, where_

 _I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door  
And then knock three times  
And when he answers  
Sandy Claws will be no more_

 _Yes, you're so stupid, think now  
If we blow him up to smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And then Jack will beat us black and green_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then, see if he is sad_

 _Because Dan_

 _Is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his boogie list  
I'd get out of town_

 _He'II be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I bet  
Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
Of snake and spider stew_

 _We're his little henchmen and  
We take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side_

 _I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb  
I'm not the dumb one  
You're no fun  
Shut up  
Make me  
I've got something, listen now  
This one is really good, you'll see_

 _We'II send a present to his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box, we'll wait and hide  
Until' his curiosity  
Entices him to look inside  
And then we'll have him  
One, two, three_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Beat him with a stick  
Lock him up for ninety years, see what  
Makes him tick_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Chop him into bits  
Mr Dan_

 _Is sure to get his kicks_

 _Kidnap the sandy claws  
See what we will see  
Lock him in a cage  
And then throw away the key_

….

 _Town hall_

"It goes something like this," Danny said as he held a ribbon with some bells, he taps a few bells and replayed the Christmas song he had heard in Christmas town. He lowered the bells slightly and stared at the small band of a ghost, who held their instruments with a confused look.

"Like this?" one of the asked while he held his saxophone; the small band of three managed to replay the song with the notes being slightly off.

"Next!" Vlad shouted

"Perfect! Keep practising" Danny encourage and waved them off.

"Ember," Danny said smiling at her before bending over to retrieve something from his chest

"Danny! I had a terrible vision!" Ember said as she watched Danny turned around and held a drawing.

"That`s nice," Danny said while he adjusted the photo slightly

"I saw smoke and fire!" Ember tried to warn

"My Christmas is going to be filled with laughter and joy!" Danny said smiling and showing her the drawing. Danny held a drawing of him as the pumpkin king, he flips over a transparent sheet and revealed himself dress as Santa Claus.

"Please listen to me! This is going to be a disaster!" Ember said

"How could it be? The follow the pattern" Danny said blinded by his dreams

"It's going to be terrible!" Ember warned once more

"It won't be! Now get along" Danny said giving her the drawing and pushing her away. Ember sadly looked away and sighed softly, she clearly knew Danny couldn't see through his dream of creating the perfect Christmas.

"It's wrong, its very wrong" Ember mumbled looking back slightly; Danny picked up another toy and showed it to another ghost.

"This device is called a nutcracker," Danny said moving the mouth slightly

"Danny! Danny! We got him!" the three trouble makers shouted with the walking bathtub walking behind him them, with a large black bag inside.

"Perfect!" Danny said smiling while they opened the bag; Danny eyes widen slightly and backed away slightly when he saw the Easter bunny jump out from the inside of the bag. "That's not Santa Claus," Danny said.

"It's not?" Sam asked. Danny watched the Easter bunny jumping towards a ghost, he sniffs him for a few seconds before shouting and jumping back in the bag.

"Not Santa Claus!" Danny said placing his arms on his hip, "Take him back!"

"We followed your instructions," Tucker said hunching his shoulders slightly

"We went to the door" Dani replied

"Which door?" Danny asked glaring at them, "There more than one! Santa Claus is behind a door like this!"

"I told you!" Sam shouted strangle Tucker while Danny held the Christmas tree cookie; the trio started to fight each other. Danny sighed in annoyance and watched them, he took a deep breath and scared them to stop.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience," Danny said tapping the bag slightly, "Take him home first! Apologies as well and take good care of Santa Claus!"

"We'll get it right next time!" they shouted as they left.

…

 _Making Christmas_

 _Making Christmas_

 _Making Christmas, making Christmas  
Is so fine_

 _It's ours this time  
And won't the children be surprised  
It's ours this time_

 _Making Christmas_

 _Making Christmas_

 _Making Christmas_

 _Time to give them something fun_

 _They'll talk about for years to come_

 _Let's have a cheer from everyone  
It's time to party_

 _Making Christmas, making Christmas_

 _Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice  
With spiders legs and pretty bows_

 _It's ours this time_

 _All together, that and this_

 _With all our tricks we're_

 _Making Christmastime_

 _Here comes Danny_

 _I don't believe what's happening to me  
My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies  
Hee, hee, hee, hee_

 _Won't they be impressed, I am a genius  
See how I transform the old rat  
Into a most delightful hat_

 _Hmm, my compliments from me to you  
On this your most intriguing hat  
Consider though this substitute  
A bat in place of this old rat  
Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong  
This thing will never make a present  
It's been dead for much too long  
Try something fresher, something pleasant  
Try again, don't give up_

 _All together, that and this  
With all our tricks we're making Christmastime_

 _This time, this time  
Making Christmas, making Christmas  
La, la, la  
It's almost here_

 _And we can't wait_

 _So, ring the bells and celebrate_

 _'Cause when the full moon starts to climb  
We'll all sing out_

 _It's Christmastime  
Hee, hee, hee_

…..

"You don't look like yourself, Danny," Ember said while she made the final adjustments to his Santa suit.

"Isn't it wonderful!" Danny said admiring himself in the mirror

"But you're the pumpkin king," Ember said showing him a photo of who he truly is.

"Not anymore!" Danny said ripping the photo in half before throwing it away, "I feel so much better now!"

"Danny, I know you feel something, missing," she said

"There is something missing," Danny said staring at his reflection and adjust his fake bread

"Danny…. I understand how you feel" Ember said touching his arm slightly, "I feel the same... I'm missing something in my life too… and I think it's my desire to see the world"

"I got the bread, the coat, the boots... What else?" Danny mumbled clearly, he wasn't listening to her.

"Danny! Danny! This time we bag him!" the three shouted while they walked towards him with the walking bathtub.

"He's sure is big, Danny," Dani said taking the bag slightly

"And heavy," Sam said taking another side; they all pulled the bag opened and gasped slightly when Santa pop out from the bag.

"Santa Claus in person! What a pleasure to meet you!" Danny said shaking his hands and realising how small they were, "You have hands! And not claws!"

Santa rub his head slightly and saw he was surrounded by ghosts!

"Where am I?" Santa mumbled and rub his head

"Surprise, are you? I knew you would" Danny said leaning back, "You don't have to worry about Christmas this year! I'll take over tonight, you just rest!"

"What?" Santa said in shock

"Wait…. that's it!" Danny shouted taking Santa's hat from him and place it on his head, "Thank you! Now take good care of him!"

"Sure," the trio said walking away with the tub, ignoring Santa screams of shock and horror of Christmas being stolen from him.

"This is much worst than I thought!" Ember said shaking her head slightly

" _I have to do something_ " Ember looked around and needed to stop him before he made a huge mistake, she looked around and got an idea. Ember returned home and went through the cabinet, she pulled out frog juice and quickly left. Ember returned to town hall and headed towards the fountain, she opened the jar and poured some of the fog inside, she smiled seeing the fog taking over the night sky.

" _Hopefully this will stop him,_ " Ember thought while she watched the frog become thicker

 _Dan's home_

The trio arrived at Dan's home, they pushed Santa through a mental tub and managed to push him inside. They laugh and heard the tube making strange sounds, as Santa squeezed through before landing on some strange table.

"Where am I?!" Santa shouted with his hands tied up and above his head.

"Look who we have here!" a voice shouted as two dice rolled onto the table and hitting Santa. Dan smiled and approached him, he leans over taking his dice before backing away.

…

 _Well, well, well, what have we here?_

 _Sandy Claws, huh?_

 _Oh, I'm really scared_

 _So, you're the one everybody's talking' about, ha, ha_

 _You're joking', you're joking'_

 _I can't believe my eyes_

 _You're joking me, you gotta be_

 _This can't be the right guy_

 _He's ancient, he's ugly_

 _I don't know which is worse_

 _I might just split a seam now_

 _If I don't die laughing first_

 _When Dan says_

 _There's trouble close at hand_

 _You'd better pay attention now_

 _And if you aren't shaken'_

 _Then something's very wrong_

 _Cause this may be the last time now_

…..

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Christmas night

 **End**


	4. Christmas night

**The Fright before Christmas**

 **Christmas night**

Jack smiled as he walked on the makeshift side, he stood proudly with his Santa costume, he closed his eyes tightly and listened as Vlad made the adjusted speech for Christmas. Danny was unaware while Vlad made his speech the fog kept spreading and thickening; Danny opened his eyes and knew it was impossible to fly now.

"Oh, no…. We can't fly in this!" Danny said looking at the thick fog, "The reindeer can't even see their own nose"

" _Phew_ " Ember sighed in relief, she had managed to stop Danny and his crazy idea.

"Christmas is ruined!" ghost shouted

"My precious plans" Danny mumbled sitting in the sleigh; Danny groan in annoyance when he notices Cujo flying towards them with a bright light on his collar. "My what a bright collar you have! A better way to light my way! Ahead of the team, Cujo!" Danny said, he waited for Cujo to get in position before whipping his whip. He smiled as he flew off into the air and shouted the traditional 'Hoho'.

"Wait, Danny!" Ember shouted but knew it was too late, Danny had already made a turn and was out of her sight of view. She sighed and looked away, "I hope my vision doesn't come true"

….

 _I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

 _And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

 _What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last_

 _And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one_

…

Danny flew in the human world night sky and whip his whip to encourage his makeshift reindeer to fly faster, he looked at the clouds and saw his first city of his long journey. He saw the many lighthouses and smiled, he whips his reindeer and guided them to their very first house with a rough landing. Danny took his toy bag and slide down the reindeer, he started to place some toys and didn't realised he had awoken a small boy who rushed to see him.

"Hello?" the little boy said approaching this weird Santa

"Merry Christmas!" Danny shouted approaching him with a smile, "And what's your name?"

"Uh…. Uh…." The boy mumbled shyly

"Doesn't matter I got a special present for you" Danny said taking out a present before handing it to the boy, "There you go sonny!"

Danny laughs slightly as he took his bag before leaving through the chemise; the little boy stared at the gift and opened it.

"And what did Santa bring you honey?" the mother asked; the little boy turned around and showed the served head, he simply stared in confusion as his parents shouted in horror before passing out.

"Merry Christmas!" Danny shouted as he flew away from the home.

"Hello, police." The office answered when he pulled the phone away from his ear, as he heard the frantic caller speak, "Attacked by Xmas toys? That's strange. That's the second toy complaint we've had."

"Hohohoho!" Danny shouted as he flew in the air, stopping at houses to leave them gifts. Danny left each home but wasn't aware that every toy he left attacked the homeowners, the children who hide in the bathroom from the attacking snake, or the jack in the box attacking a young boy. "You're welcome one and all!" Danny shouted waving into the night sky.

People in their homes immediately acted against this mysterious Santa, they lit up their fireplaces to ensure he wouldn't come down, or place a grate in front. They frantically called the police hoping they would be able to do something, as well as to warn others about this Santa. "Where'd you spot him?" the office answered with several more telephones in front of him, all ringing frantically, "Fast as we can, ma'am! Police! I know, I know a skeleton! Keep calm! Turn off all the lights! Make sure the doors are Locked! Hello, police!" Ember and a few other ghosts stared into the fountain and could watch, what was going on with Danny and his vision of Christmas cheers. Ember simply watched in horror as his plan downfall, she simply watched the newscaster talking about this terrible fake Santa Claus. "Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday," the newscaster said as she held some papers in her hands, "Police assure us that this moment, military units are mobilising to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime"

" _This was a terrible idea…._ " Ember bend over slightly in order to hear better, she sighed and simply watched as Danny flew in the sky.

"Danny, someone has to help Danny! Where'd they take that, Santa Claus?!" Ember said quickly leaving.

Danny waved his hands in the air when he heard sirens, he looked down and saw bright lights appearing and hit the sky.

"Look Cujo! Searchlight" Danny said staring at the strange light from below, "They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job!"

Cujo bark when the strange lights almost struck them; Cujo bark and managed to avoided the second assault.

"Whoa, careful down there, you almost hit us!" Dany shouted seeing more of those strange lights heading towards them, "Head higher, Cujo!"

Cujo bark and immediately guided the team higher into the sky, hoping they would be able to avoid those strange lights from below.

 _Dan's home_

"Are you a gambling man, Sandy?" Dan asked and rolled some dices in his hands, Dan laugh slightly when his dice flew out of his hands, "Dammit"

Dan flew away from the hanging Santa and went to find his dices; Ember quietly taps Santa's shoulder to gain his attention.

"I'll get you out of here" she whispered before starting to untie him; she smiled when she finally undid the last knot and watch Santa fall to the ground, she quickly helps him up when Dan returned and caught them.

"What's going on here?!" he shouted gripping his dice slightly

 _Human world_

"Who's next on my list. Ah! Little Harry and Jordan. Won't they be a surprise" Danny said checking his list and believe they were at a safe altitude from those strange lights. Danny hmphed slightly when they were suddenly struck, he looked down and saw another strange light hit them, sending them to a nose dive.

"They've hit us! CUJO!" Danny shouted as his eyes widen in horror, as he headed towards the ground and crashed into a strange part of the city.

 _Halloween Town_

The ghosts watched in horror as Danny sleighed crashed into some unknown part of the city, they immediately assumed he had perished and were heart broken. Wulf howled in pain before crying, hearing a few more ghost cry as well over the loss of their pumpkin king.

"I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea" Vlad mumbled taking a flight to announce they're terrible loss, "Terrible news! The worst tragedy since Fright Knight! Danny has been blown to smithereens!" Vlad shouted notice ghost gasp in horror, he already knew what was going on in their heads. He was asking himself the same question, who was going to be the next pumpkin king? Danny hadn't taken an apprentice let alone chosen a successor.

 _Human world- A few moments later_

A cop drove in his car and held his mic as he answered the latest news, he didn't want to ruin children Christmas but he had too.

"Attention, attention citizens. Terrible news. There's still no sign of Santa Claus. Although the impostor has been shot down, it looks like Xmas will have to be cancelled this year. I repeat the impostor has been shot down but there's still no sign ..." he answered as he drove down a street, notice boys and girls staring outside with tears. _Cemetery_

Danny groan in pain and looked around slightly, he found himself laying in the arms of a statue, he messaged his jaw slightly and saw his destroyed sleighed and toys.

"Oh, no…," Danny mumbled softly jumping down from the statue's arms

"You've gotten yourself into trouble, Danny" Danny stop with his eyes wide, he slowly looked ahead and saw Fright Knight standing in front of him.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Fright Knight

 **End**


	5. Fright Knight

**The Fright before Christmas**

 **Fright Knight**

"Fright Knight? How?" Danny said in shocked seeing his former mentor

"You've caused a lot of trouble, Danny" Fright Knight said looking around at the broken sleighed, "I didn't teach you to take over others holiday, did I?"

"Uh… no…" he said looking down slightly

"Then what are you doing?" Fright Knight asked walking towards him and crossing his arms, "You've taken over Christmas"

"Fright Knight…. We have you been? Over these years?" he asked still in horror of seeing him once more, "Why did you disappear?"

"Because I was tired of being the Pumpkin King," he said leaning against a tombstone, "It's something I used to love, but now I enjoy living my life in peace"

"Is that why you left? Because you were tired?" Danny asked

"Many are against me, many support me, many don't understand me," Fright Knight said walking towards him and placing his hand on Danny's shoulder, "But very few knew who I was"

"You left because of this?" he asked glancing at the hand

"I've never wanted this life, Danny," he said moving his hand away, "I never wanted to be a leader, I wanted to live a simple life but others wanted me to lead, they wanted me to end the dark times. Because I was able to stand against him….. my life was changed in a way I never wanted"

"Are you going to come back?" he asked staring at the snow, "To Halloween town?"

"No," he said shaking his head slightly, "And you've never met me either"

"You don't….." he mumbled

"No, now go back and fix your mistake," Fright Knight said backing away from him, "Fix your mistake and return Christmas to Jack"

"Who's Jack?" Danny asked with a confused look

"Santa Claus's real name" Fright Knight said placing his index on his lip, "But you didn't hear it from me"

"Wait! Fright Knight…. Before you leave….. am I doing things right?" Danny asked stepping closer slightly

"You're doing perfectly fine, Danny" Fright Knight said smiling at him, "But you should learn to listen to others….. especially that girl"

"Girl?" Danny mumbled looking away slightly, and saw Fright Knight had disappeared; Danny smiled and felt a new wave of confidence inside of him.

…..

 _What have I done?_

 _What have I done?_

 _How could I be so blind?_

 _Everything is lost_

 _Everything's gone all wrong_

 _What have I done?_

 _What have I done?_

 _Find a deep cave to hide in_

 _In a million years, they'll find me_

 _Only dust and a plaque_

 _That reads, 'Here Lies Poor Old Jack"_

 _But I never intended all this madness, never_

 _And nobody really understood, well, how could they?_

 _That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great_

 _Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_

 _And I just can't wait until next Halloween_

 _'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream_

 _And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might_

 _Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right_

 _Sandy Claws, hmm_

 _….._

"Let's go Cujo!" Danny shouted smiling at him

 _Dan's home_

Ember struggled and tried to free herself, she groans and was tied up against a table with Santa. She glared as Dan walked around and rolled his dice, he laughs at them and approached them.

"You wait till Danny hears about this. By the time he's through with you,

you'll be lucky if you..." Ember mumbled glaring at him

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Dan teased pretended to be frightened before laughing

"You'll regret this!" Ember shouted

"How about we play a game! Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feeling weak...with hunger. One more roll of the dice ought to do it. Haha! What! Snake eyes." Dan shouted and slap the table watching them turn, "Eleven! Haha! looks like I won the jackpot! Bye, bye, doll face and sandman. Ha, ha, ha!"

Dan held the level and pulled it, he laugh some more and watched the table moved up and dropping his captives. He turned away and laugh some more and didn't notice Danny pulling Ember and Santa from danger and taking their place.

"Wait! I want to see your face!" Dan shouted turning the table when he saw Danny glaring at him.

"Hello, Dan!" Danny said walking away from the table.

"Well, well!" Dan shouted laughing some more and raising a brow, "Looks who's here!"

"You're in serious trouble!" Danny said walking closer to Dan; Dan laughs some more and pulled another level. The large cards around them suddenly pulled their swords and began to swing around frantically, Danny quickly bends down from the first blade.

"Danny watch out!" Ember shouted from a safer distance

"So long Danny!" Dan shouted laughing from the sides of the dangerous blades.

"How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!" Danny shouted quickly jumping to the side, he rolled on the ground and a strange thermos on the ground. He quickly grabs it and opened the lid, he aimed it at Dan and watched as he was sucked inside. Danny smiled and placed the lid back on the thermos, he stood up and stared at it.

"You did it!" Ember shouted smiling at him

"Forgive me Mr. claws, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday," Danny said giving the thermos to Ember, before giving back his hat.

"Bumpy sleigh ride, Danny? The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her! She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum!" Santa said placing is hat back on his head.

"I hope there still time…" Danny mumbled

"To fix Christmas?! Of course, there is, I'm Santa Claus!" he shouted and placed his finger aside of his nose, and flew up Dan's chimney.

"He'll fix things, Danny. He knows what to do" Ember said placing her hand on his shoulder

"How did you get down here, Ember?" Danny asked

"Oh, I was trying to, well, I wanted to, too-!" Ember said when Danny placed his finger on her lips.

"Help me?" he finished her sentence

"I couldn't just let you just..." she said softly

"Ember, I can't believe I never realised...that you..." Danny said approaching her slightly; Danny stops when he heard noises from above, he looked up and saw Vlad staring down at them.

"Danny!" he shouted and threw a rope down

"Here he is!" Dani said looking back at Vlad

"Alive!" Tucker shouted

"Just like we said!" Sam said crossing her arms.

"Grab a hold my boy!" Vlad shouted and threw a rope down; Danny smiled and held Ember close as he held the rope, he looked up as they pulled them out.

 _Human world_

Santa quickly returns to the human world and removed the scary gifts, he replaced them with presents from his own sleighed and was moving the fastest he did in years! He only had a few hours to fixed Danny's mistake, replaced the gifts, and finished the rest of the world before the sun rose.

"Good news, folks. Santa Claus, the one and only has finally been spotted. Old Saint Nick appears to be travelling at supersonic speed. He's setting things right, bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes. Yes, folks, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Xmas to excited children all over the world!" a newscaster announced as she held some papers in her hands.

 _Halloween town_

 _…._

 _La, la, la, (etc.)_

 _Jack's OK, and he's back, OK_

 _He's all right_

 _Let's shout, make a fuss_

 _Scream it out, wheee_

 _Jack is back now, everyone sing_

 _In our town of Halloween_

 _…_

"It's great to be home!" Danny shouted walking through the town

"Hohoho! Happy Halloween!" Danny and the other ghost looked up and saw Santa's sleigh flying across the sky, waving at the small town.

"Merry Christmas!" Danny shouted waving back, he waved when he saw some snow falling from the sky.

"What is this?" someone asked touching the snow

"It's really strange" Vlad said with his palm facing up and watching the snow land in his hand. Ember smiled and walked away from the fascinated ghost, she went to the hill and stood on top staring at the moon. She didn't notice Danny had followed her when he noticed she had left, he placed his hand on his chest and walked towards her.

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind I'd like to join you by your side! Where we can gaze into the stars?" Danny asked walking up the hill and lowered his hands.

"Me?" Ember asked in shock as she back away slightly

"Yes, you," Danny said pulling her away from the edge and held her hands, "Just you and me! Sit together, now and forever! For it is plain as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be!"

Ember stared in shock and she couldn't believe this was happening! Danny was expressing his feelings for her! His feelings of love!

"We can see the world together," Danny said and held her side, "Just you and me…."

"Danny…." Ember mumbled softly before she kissed him on the lips; Danny smiled slightly and kissed her back.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Thanks for reading!

 **End**


	6. Chapter 6

Check out my new story, **Loving Death!**

Summary:

Danny suddenly finds himself in the underworld and tries to find a way out, but when he meets a beautiful woman, he soon finds himself falling in love with her. Trying to embrace his feelings towards her, he will suddenly learn the ultimate price to love her and the cursed she is forced to accept.


End file.
